From Pain to Peace
by chcheers
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Possible rewrite Tyson and Hilary are always fighting... but one day Tyson goes overboard! Now Tyson blames himself for what happened to Hilary, and that he never told her his true feelings. Rated for minor language and death.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fic so bear with me.  
I do not own Beyblades or its characters.

**From Pain to Peace**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean it was an accident!"

"I told you I didn't know they were for your school project!"

"How can eating the cookies I made for food tech be an accident!"

"I told you! I didn't know they were for a school project!"

"But you knew they were mine!"

"Not again." Ray sighed.

"Could they please stop fighting just for once in there lives!" yelled Kai over the all too common screams of Tyson and Hilary.

Kenny was trying to force the two apart before they ripped each others heads off.

"A little help would be nice!" yelped Kenny as a fist aimed at Tyson just skimmed his head. Max was seated under a tree using the fight as a distraction while he dug into his secret candy stash, Kenny had tried hiding all the candy since what they now call 'The incident' Tala's hair will never be the same.

Tyson and Hilary had been fighting for what felt like hours, but it had in fact been 20 minuets. After they had calmed down and the dojo was silent again Ray and the now hyper Max broke the silence by suggesting they go out to a café for lunch. Tyson immediately jumped up at the mention of food.

Later that afternoon as the Blade Breakers arrived back at the dojo; Kai pointed out that Hilary had been very quiet. Hilary suddenly lashed out at Kai.

"So what if I've been quiet? It's not against the law you know!"

"Geeze Hilary! He was only pointing it out!" said Tyson.

"But out of this you fat pig!"

"What if I don't want too? And don't call me a pig!"

"I can and I will! Humph!" yelled Hilary sternly. Suddenly Tyson said the unthinkable,

"Just shut the hell up woman! I've had it up to here with you!" he screamed while motioning with his hands above his head.

"I hate you!" he yelled. An awkward silence followed. Hilary burst into tears, and ran out of the dojo and onto the street. She ran straight across the road without even checking wether it was clear.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Please R&R

Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay the next chapter!

I do not own any entitlements to Beyblades or its characters.

**From Pain to Peace**

**Chapter 2**

Those last words Tyson had said kept playing through Hilary's mind. She stoped running, and sat down under a nearby tree on the sidewalk almost parallel with the dojo.

"He hates me?" she whispered, but nobody was there to answer her.

As she sat there she noticed a young girl playing with a small orange ball, the girl looked so happy and carefree as if there was nothing in the world that could take the smile off her face and laughter from her mouth. Hilary watched the girl skip about with the ball, which seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun. She envied that girl; she was so miserable whilst the girl acted as if life was perfect and that nothing could go wrong. She sighed.

Mean while in side the dojo Ray was having a real go at Tyson.

"Tyson what the hell were you thinking! How could you say that to Hilary!" yelled Ray pointing accusingly at Tyson.

"What kind of idiot are you!" yelled Kenny much to the surprise of the others.

"Even Kai wouldn't say that." stated Max then received a death glare from Kai, which shut him up.

Tyson on the other hand hadn't even moved, let alone talked since Hilary had run out the door.

'Why did I say that?' he asked himself, while he stood staring at the door, not even noticing the yells of his team mates around him.

Hilary had been watching the girl when a group of boys with large smirks planted onto their faces started to advance on the girl. Suddenly one of the boys snatched the ball from the girl and held it just out of her reach.

"Hey guys look at this nice ball I just found." He said looking at his mates.

"Yer, it sure is cool that you found it lying around out here." said another boy.

"Hey! That ball is mine!" said the girl as she attempted to get it back from the bullies. The boy with the ball looked at her apologetically.

"Oh. I'm sorry is this yours?" he said and the girl replied with a nod and a sniff.

"Well then, go fetch it!" he said as he through it onto the road. The girl immediately ran after her ball. Hilary stood up and yelled at the boys who were laughing their heads off. Suddenly there was the familiar sound of a car engine. Hilary looked towards the girl who hadn't even noticed the approaching car, and ran towards her. The idiot driver in the car was so busy talking on his mobile phone he didn't even see the girl until it was too late. The sound of a car horn and the skid of tyres filed the air.

Ooh a cliff hanger muahahaa!

Thanks for reading!

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Argh! I might not update for a while because I know the ending but I just can't get there!

Last chapter I left you with a cliff-hanger…

I do not own Beyblades!

**From Pain to Peace**

**Chapter 3**

All was quiet in the Dojo. The Bladebrakers had been yelling at Tyson for a while but had received no answer. Tyson had finally moved from his position and was sitting against the wall at the far end of the dojo, away from his team mates.

"He hasn't said anything for a while." Stated Ray with a concerned look upon his face.

"I even offered him some food before and he didn't want it!" said Kenny who was starting to panic.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" joked Kai who always loved a moment to bag Tyson.

"Kai! This is no time to joke about!" snapped Ray viciously. Then all was silent as they looked over at Tyson.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of a car horn and the skid of tyres. The Bladebrakers ran out side to see what had happened. The seen before them was horrific. A man was quickly dashing out of his car which had skid and was parked across the width of the road, a little girl with a scraped knee was crying her heart out, and a group of boys were standing in shock staring at the limp figure lying on the road. Tyson ran past the girl and kneeled down next to the figure that was Hilary.

"Hilary? Hilary! Speak to me." cried Tyson as he held her in his arms. "Don't leave me, please. I couldn't live without you."

"Tyson? Is that you?" replied Hilary weakly, without opening her eyes.

"Yes. I'm here." Said Tyson as tears pored from his eyes. "I'm sorry Hilary, I didn't mean for this to happen, please forgive me." He waited for an answer, but she didn't reply.

"Hilary? Hilary! No, no, no, no, no! This can't happen! I won't let it happen!" He yelled as he hugged her limp, lifeless body.

Max had led Tyson back into the Dojo. Kenny was looking after the small girl, who he knew because she lived next door to him. Ray received an explanation from the group of boys about the incident. Kai had a fist held up at the man who had hit Hilary.

* * *

Well this is short but I've been stuck at this point for a while… 

R&R please

**note:** I just want to say that this fic was originaly kaiXtyson but i couldnt choose who would die... so i changed it to tysonXhilary because i hate hilary grr... please dont flame me because of this note.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay new chapter…

This chapter skips ahead to Hilary's funeral...waaaaaasob sob

I do not own Beyblades or Kenny would be world champ Bwahahaaa!

**From pain to peace**

**Chapter 4**

A slight breeze rustled some leaves in the silent graveyard. The familiar forms of the Bladebreakers and many other teams were gathered to morn the loss of there good friend Hilary. The priest stood in front of the crowd and began the ceremony. After the priest said a few words Tyson stood up and walked towards the stand.

"I've known Hilary for a long time, although we never got on to well, deep down I knew she was my, my friend…" he paused for a few seconds. "She was a very unique person; she had great strength and a huge heart. She sob died to save the sob life of someone who wasn't ready to…to... sob" tears began to stream from his eyes just as it started to rain on top of him and everybody ells. He ran from the stand past the PBB All-Stars and White Tiger X (knocking Gary over along the way). Everybody watched him as he ran out across the graveyard.

Kenny and Kai decided to run after him.

"Tyson! Wait up!" yelled Kenny

"Or I'll kill you and you can go see Hilary again!" yelled Kai to finish up for Kenny

"Kai that's not funny!" growled Kenny. After a while Tyson finally ran out of steam and his two followers caught up to him.

"Finally pant I thought pant you would never pant stop running." Panted Kenny "I am not made for this" he said as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Perhaps you should start training with us?" suggested Kai who was not nearly as worn down as Kenny.

"I'm sorry guys." said Tyson who was looking down at the ground.

"It's not your fault. It would've been difficult to stand up there and talk about her." stated Kenny as he stood up.

"I'm fine now!" said Tyson as he lifted his face to reveal a smile. Kai looked at him and could see through his eyes that Tyson was hiding the pain inside.

* * *

I just had to say the reason Gary is the one that gets knocked over is because Gary is my brother's name… so in a way my brother gets knocked by Tyson (ooh I am evil).

yes kai is a bit OOC


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry It's been so long since I updated. I was stuck trying to write this chapter.

Beware some language this chapter.

I do not own Beyblades…

**From Pain to Peace**

**Chapter 5**

Kai looked at Tyson and could see through his eyes that Tyson was hiding the pain inside.

"Tyson…" whispered Kai to himself.

The three friends started to walk back to the funeral together. Kai suddenly stoped.

"Chief you go on ahead. I need to talk to Tyson for a sec."

"Umm… sure. Meet you guys soon." He said as he ran off.

"Hey Kai what do you need to talk to me about?" asked Tyson. Looking at The older teen curiously. Kai placed his hands on Tyson's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes.

"Kai? You're scaring me."

"Tyson! Listen to me. I know you feel guilty about the incident but…"

"You mean with Tala's hair?" asked Tyson with a puzzled look on his face.

"No. I mean Hilary's death." Kai said in a very stern voice. "Listen to me! Stop trying to blame yourself! It wasn't your fault; Shit happens so get over it!" Tyson stepped away from Kai breaking the grip on his shoulders. He looked at Kai with cold eyes.

"How can you speak about it like that! What kind of a friend are you!" He shouted as tears welled up in his eyes.

Tyson clenched his fists and tryed to punch at Kai. Kai dogged and grabbed Tyson's wrists.

"I hate you! You have no feelings!" Shouted Tyson as he pulled his hands loose from Kai's grip. Tyson collapsed onto his knees and started to cry his heart out. Kai stood and watched the blubbering mess on the ground. He knelt down next to his friend.

"I'm sorry Tyson. I could see that you were bottling it up inside." He passed as Tyson looked up. "I had to get you to let it free or ells you would have been carrying the burden and guilt around for the rest of your life." Explained Kai. He stood up and held his hand down to Tyson, who grabbed hold so Kai could help him to stand up.

"Tyson, Kai! Took you long enough." Said Max as he patted Tyson on the back. "I was starting to think you two were doing something 'unholy'." He said with a large smirk on his face.

"What the Fuck! You have a sick mind! I'm going to kill you!" Shouted Kai and started to chase max away. Everybody laughed, including Tyson.

* * *

One more chapter gone. Hope you liked it although it was a bit short. 

Review people!


End file.
